


Frami Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Frami (1970s!Freddie/Rami) that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. First Kiss

Anonymous asked: Can I get the king and borhap girls’ first kisses together?

She was drunk, so drunk, Freddie could tell; her eyes were hooded with the haziness of the alcohol, her cheeks red, and her better judgement gone. 

Freddie really tried to ignore the hand on her ass, the one that constantly kept squeezing and feeling her up through the leather, curious and wandering. 

From what she gathered, Rami wasn’t gay. She just wanted to see a lesbian bar in real life, wanted to have a nice night out. But now she was drunk on cocktails, and she definitely wasn’t acting like a straight woman. 

“What are you doing?” Freddie asked, grateful that the music masked the trembling of her voice. Rami licked her lips with a smirk, leaning way too close. 

“I want to kiss you.” she slurred, and Freddie seriously just wanted to pass out right there. 

“You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Freddie tried to reason with her, doing her best to ignore her hopeful, loudly pounding heart. 

“I know exactly, what I’m doing.” Rami replied, cupping her cheeks. 

“I wanted to kiss you since forever.”

Freddie couldn’t reply this time, because Rami pressed their lips together, and the kiss tasted of fruity cocktails and excitement and curiosity, and Freddie found herself pressed against the bar, wrapping her arms around Rami’s neck and kissing back.


	2. Beautiful

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami - Rami is feeling insecure about herself after looking at some comments about her appearance. Freddie decides to show Rami how beautiful she is.

Rami was pretty sure that if she ever hears someone comparing her to a chameleon again, she was going to explode. 

She was getting so fed up with this: every single article was about how she wasn’t pretty enough, how she was too tiny, too ‘meh.’ Who the hell even writes 'meh’ in an article!? 

It was getting to her, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. Constantly hearing that you’re ugly can beat anyone’s self-esteem down. 

Rami let out a deep sigh wich turned into a little yelp as a pair of eyes wrapped around her middle from behind. 

“What’s wrong, lovie?” Freddie asked, propping her chin up on her shoulder. 

“Nothing.” Rami lied, closing her laptop shut. She didn’t see it, but she could practically feel the raise of Freddie’s eyebrow. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

Freddie’s voice was so soft, Rami couldn’t help but sigh. She let herself be turned around in Freddie’s arms, facing her. 

"Just a few stupid comments about how ugly I am; you know, the usual.” Rami said with a bitter chuckle. 

Freddie tutted softly, cupping her cheeks. 

“This is nonsense, and you know that.”

Rami’s cheeks turned red, and she averted her gaze. 

“I’m not sure about that…" 

"Well, I am.” Freddie cut her off, her voice determined. Rami squeaked as Freddie grabbed her hand and all but dragged her towards the mirror, standing behind her and grabbing onti her shoulders to keep her in place. 

“Take a long look at yourself, lovie.” Freddie said softly, causing Rami to blush even deeper. 

“You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

Rami wanted to protest, but Freddie continued. 

“You’re short, so what? So am I. I could reach you easier when I want to kiss you.”

She turned Rami’s face towards her to kiss her, as if to accentuate her point, and Rami felt herself smiling against her lips. 

“Your eyes are gorgeous. I could get lost in them forever.” She carefully kissed Rami’s closed eyelids, making her giggle softly. 

“This face? Is the most adorable thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Freddie peppered kisses all over Rami’s face and neck, until she was a blushing, giggling mess. 

“You need to stop giving a shit about what they say. They don’t see what I do: that you’re simply gorgeous.”

Freddie finished her little monologue by pressing another kiss onto Rami’s lips, who wrapped her arms around her neck to pull her in deeper, basking in her girlfriend’s protective warmth. 

Rami’s insecurities didn’t go away that easily, but she definitely felt much better about herself already.


	3. Maternity Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami - After finding her Polaroid that she thought she lost, Freddie convinces a pregnant Rami to have a maternity photo shoot. One of her faves is Rami, naked, cradling her 17 week pregnant belly against underneath the cherry blossom tree.

“Seriously?" 

Freddie nodded, nearly squealing with excitement, her fingers clasped around the camera. 

"Yes! Come on darling, it’s going to be so beautiful!”

Rami rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a soft smile. Freddie seemed so genuinely excited, and it was infectious. 

Freddie walked over to her, placing a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, her eyes glowing with happiness. 

“I swear I won’t show it to anyone. It would just be for us.”

“For you, you mean.” Rami teased, bopping Freddie on the nose who chuckled, but didn’t correct her. 

*

Posing naked for the camera… Was a strange feeling, Rami had to admit. 

She couldn’t help but blush as she heard the camera clicking away, and Freddie tutted. 

“You look so gorgeous, darling.”

Her voice was so sincere, Rami couldn’t help but believe her, smiling back at her lover. 

She cupped her bump gingerly, and her smile only widened. It was hard not to feel beautiful when Freddie kept cooing, and when the baby gave little kicks after every praise, as if to agree with her. 

*

The photos turned out quite artsy, Rami had to admit that: she looked utterly radiant, glowing with her happiness. 

Freddie made sure the photos weren’t too explicit; she knew Rami would feel uncomfortable with that, and that was the last thing Freddie wanted. It was just the right amount of erotic, focusing on cuteness more. 

“This one’s my favorite.” Freddie said, her cheeks pink with happiness as she pointed at the photo.

It was the one with Rami beneath the cherry tree, cradling her belly and beaming, her eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Rami couldn’t help but smile too. She really looked pretty on that one. 

They continued skimming through the photos, their hands joined over Rami’s belly.


	4. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami - First time.

They started out slow; there was no reason to rush. First times should be savoured, that was something both of them agreed on. 

They kept kissing as they discarded of their clothing, hands roaming a little uncertainly over new available inches of bare skin. 

Freddie rested her foreheads against Rami’s, biting her lip. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, her hands hovering at Rami’s shoulders. 

Rami nodded, resting her own hands on Freddie’s hips. 

“I am. You?" 

Freddie nodded, letting out a deep sigh before pressing their lips together, her hands sliding down to Rami’s butt, squeezing it and pulling her close. 

She gasped as Rami’s fingers found her nipples, toying with them, pinching and rolling the sensitive nubs until they were rock hard and Freddie was panting. 

They lay down on their sides, facing each other. Nerves and excitement were radiating off them as they kissed again, their bare legs tangling together. 

Freddie slipped a hand between Rami’s legs and the other girl followed suit, biting back a moan as Freddie started rubbing her clit, getting a little distracted before finding Freddie’s and pressing down on it gently, making her hum appreciatively. 

They riled each other up slowly, until both of them were panting and flushed, then they slipped inside at the same time. 

Rami tucked her face away in Freddie’s neck, panting as her fingers pressed deep inside her, the tips rubbing against her G-spot. 

Freddie was so wet and so warm around her own fingers, letting out quiet whimpers as she rolled her hips against her hand. 

They kept the same rhythym: no rush, pumping in and out of each other slowly, gasps and moan falling off their lips as they gently fucked each other, taking each other to new highs. 

Freddie came first, moaning into Rami’s skin as she squeezed around her fingers once again, hips twitching helplessly. 

Rami let out deep moans as Freddie’s pace inside her quickened, intent on pushing her over the edge; she grabbed Freddie’s wrist, keeping her hand close to where she wanted her the most before she came with a strangled cry, rolling her hips forward. 

Once she was back from her haze, she cuddled up close to Freddie, resting her head on her breasts, catching her breath as Freddie’s arms wrapped around her securely. 

They were out like logs in a matter of minutes.


	5. Fun New Pair of Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami - Freddie gives Rami a pair of panties but what Rami doesn’t know is that they are a pair of remote control panties.

Rami eyed the little package, getting suspicious at the mischievous glint in Freddie’s eyes. 

“What’s this?” she asked, weighing it in her hands. It felt light, so it probably wasn’t a toy. 

Freddie just grinned, looking like a cat that just got the cream. 

“Open it, darling!" 

Rami did, peeling back the wrapping paper; her cheeks flushed at the sight of the tiny lacy panties. 

"Lovely.” Rami said, and Freddie chuckled softly. 

“They would look even lovelier on you. Come on, try them on!" 

Rami laughed in disbelief, but shimmied out of her jeans and underwear, pulling the panties on. They fit just perfectly. 

"See? Marvellous.” Freddie purred, eyeing her unashamedly. “You should wear them tonight.”

*

They were in the middle of dinner, and Rami was so relaxed from all the wine, leaning back in her chair. 

That was, until she felt vibrations running against her clit. 

She nearly choked, just barely holding back a whine. She could see Freddie snicker from the corner of her eyes. 

Rami groaned softly when she saw the little remote in Freddie’s hand that she kept hidden under the table. Oh. Now it made sense. 

Rami tried to bite back her moans as the fantastic sensation picked up again, her entire body shuddering in pleasure. 

Freddie just grinned next to her, chatting with their friends like nothing happened. 

This was going to be an awfully long dinner, Rami could already tell.


	6. Who's The Cutest?

Anonymous asked: Frami and Harlor with Freddie and Regina arguing about who has the better girlfriend while Rami and Bella look on in amusement

None of them was sure how the argument has started, but now they were getting pretty heated about this absolutely ridiculous topic. 

“Rami is much cuter.” Freddie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“She’s an absolute sweetheart.”

“So is Bella.” Regina chimed in with a smug expression. 

“And she’s smart. She totally blows me away.”

“Are you claiming Rami isn’t smart?” Freddie growled, looking like an angry little kitten. 

“Well, I’ll have you know, she’s the smartest person I’ve ever met!" 

"Bella is so honest!" 

"Rami always says what’s on her mind!" 

"Bella has a fantastic sense of humor!" 

"Rami is brave and determined!" 

Meanwhile, Rami and Bella were eavesdropping, finding the whole thing hilarious. 

"Are they seriously arguing about us?” Bella chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Rami laughed, looking clearly amused. 

“It seems to be, yeah. But I don’t agree with Regina, you don’t have a good sense of humor.”

Bella lightly swatted her, making Rami giggle. 

“I can’t believe they are doing this.” Bella laughed, watching Freddie and Regina angrily pointing at each other, both of them talking a mile a minute. 

“I actually quite enjoy it.” Rami laughed. 

“Let’s see how else are they going to stroke our egos.”


	7. Wrapped Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami- Freddie, sitting on the floor rearranging some photos she took. Rami comes in wearing one of her robes but underneath she’s wearing a lace bralette with a multi-strapped neckline, spaghetti straps with O-ring accents, a cut-out back band with a hook and eye closure, a high waisted strappy garter belt with O-ring accents, adjustable garters, and matching panties with cut-out panels and a thong.

What was leading up to be a quiet afternoon, soon turned into a very much heated one instead. 

Freddie was humming softly under her breath, sitting cross-legged on the living room foor, occupied with her old photo album. 

She smiled at a photo of Rami that she took when she was sleeping, looking soft and sweet and innocent. 

But that was just the image, and Freddie soon experienced why. 

She smiled when she saw Rami sauntering inside in her bathrobe, her hair still a little damp from the bath she took, her cheeks pink. When she was about to go back to her photos, Rami shrugged off the robe, letting it fall to the floor. 

Freddie’s breath stuck in her throat. 

Rami looked positively edible in that godforsaken lingerie… Was that even lingerie? She looked like she was participating in bondage, with that many straps and ringlets going around. 

The bralette and the thong in itself would have been enough to do Freddie in, but the garter belt was what absolutely blew her away. 

“Do you like it?” Rami purred, hooking a finger under one of the strings of the panties, snapping it against her skin. 

“Of course I do.” Freddie groaned, eyeing her hungrily. Rami smirked, sashaying closer until she was standing above Freddie. 

“Do you want to unwrap me?” Rami teased, and a part of Freddie’s mind screamed yes, but the other wanted to see her in that sinful getup some more. Not to mention, it looked way too complicated to just pull off. 

“Not just yet.” Freddie purred, kneeling in front of her girlfriend and running her hands up her thighs, making her shiver softly. 

“You look delicious.”

She unstrapped the garters (at least she was familiar with those), brushing them out of the way before easing Rami’s panties down. 

Freddie didn’t waste any time before diving in and licking a long stripe across her folds, making Rami moan and grab onto her head to pull her close. 

So this is how Freddie ended up abandoning her little photo album in favor of eating her lingerie-clad girlfriend out, but she had to admit, the latter was a much more fun activity.


	8. Girls' Night Turns Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse, homophobic slurs

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami & Deazzello - While having a girls night out, it turns sour when Rami runs into her abusive ex-boyfriend at the bar.

It was going so well, so smoothly: they were already a little tipsy, giggling away and sharing funny stories. 

Jo was seated on Joan’s lap, arms wound around her neck as she snorted with laughter, making her girlfriend shake her head in disbelief and pat her butt lovingly. 

Freddie was tucked under Rami’s arm, snuggled up to her side like a kitten, and Rami felt warm and sated with her lover and her friends around. 

Everything was perfect, until Rami got up to get the next round. 

She was leaning against the bar, humming along to the music that was playing, when she heard an all too familiar voice. 

“Did you miss me?" 

Rami whipped around, her heart pounding in her throat. He was wearing that disgusting grin, snarling down at Rami. 

She couldn’t talk, couldn’t even breathe: the person that constantly hurt her, that treated her like dirt throughout their relationship, was standing before her. 

"What? Now that you became a dyke you won’t even talk to me?" 

Rami yelped when he grabbed her wrist, yanking her close. 

"Let me go.” she whispered, panicked. “Please, let me go…" 

"You heard her.”

Rami whipped around to see Freddie, Joan and Jo standing around them, eyes blazing. 

“Let her go or I’ll kill you.” Freddie growled. She heard all the stories about the guy; she was more than ready to tear him into pieces. 

Joan literally had to hold Jo back by the arm so she wouldn’t tackle the dude, but she was snarling at him all the same. 

The man could tell he was outnumbered; he threw a few more slurs at them before scurrying away. 

“It’s okay.” Freddie said softly, pulling the shivering Rami into her arms. “He’s gone, he’s not going to hurt you.”

Jo and Joan joined the embrace, and Rami let out a wet little laugh, relaxing back in their arms. 

They would keep her safe, she knew that.


	9. Let's Give It A Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: face-sitting

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie persuades Rami into doing a sex video with her.

Rami groaned as Freddie slithered up against her side, looking up at her with puppy eyes. 

“Please, darling.” Freddie pleaded, propping her chin up on Rami’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be so hot… Just for the two of us. Imagine watching yourself, and me at the same time… It would be so sexy…" 

She was nearly moaning now, and okay, Rami felt her resistance crumble. 

Freddie’s dirty talk, coupled with her puppy eyes and pouting lips, and the premise of something new and exciting and dangerous finally knocked the walls down. 

*

Freddie was right: it was sexy in hell in fact. 

It felt like someone was watching them, and Rami’s blood boiled with arousal. 

Freddie was clearly putting on a little bit of a show, moaning obscenely while Rami just barely touched her clit, but well. 

They were sort of making porn, right? 

Rami was pretty sure she has never been so wet in her entire life like right now, with Freddie riding her face, head tossed back, plump lips open on the prettiest moan, looking sultrily to the side and into the camera. 

She reached behind herself to pinch Rami’s nipples, making her let out a muffled moan against her, squeezing her thighs together to relieve some of her arousal. 

Rami certainly didn’t expect this to be this hot, but it was, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	10. Angry Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: rough sex, vaginal fingering, biting

killerqueen-slash asked: After getting into a heated argument, Freddie & Rami initiate some heated passionate sex.

It was one of those arguments that started out minor, just little jabs at each other here and there and some snarling, but it soon spiraled into a screaming match. 

Freddie was throwing a mighty tantrum, literally pointing fingers at Rami and blaming her for everything, and Rami was quickly developing a headache as well as getting real fed up with her. 

Her patient reached its end when Freddie got into her face and grabbed onto her shirt. Rami just snapped. 

She grabbed Freddie and all but threw her onto the bed, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. 

Freddie growled up at her, eyes thunderous, but then she surged up and crashed their lips together, all teeth and battling for dominance. 

They pulled at each other’s clothes impatiently, nearly tearing the material in their haste: this wasn’t going to be gentle lovemaking, that was for sure. 

Rami hissed as Freddie bit into her shoulder, nails scratching long lines down her back, setting her skin on fire. 

She roughly spread Freddie’s thighs and shoved her fingers inside without any warning, causing her to yelp. 

Rami placed bites all over her neck and chest, marking her up. Freddie had never seen her soft girlfriend so angry, and it was turning her on beyond belief. 

Rami was fucking her like a wild animal, her wrist nearly cramping with the force as she pumped her girlfriend quickly, torturing her G-spot and roughly thumbing her clit. 

Freddie tweaked her nipples so hard it made Rami’s eyes water, but she gritted her teeth and just fucked her all the much harder, pushing a third finger inside to stretch her out. 

One of Freddie’s hands sneaked down to grab her butt, using it to pull her closer, squeezing the flesh possessively, her nails digging into it. 

Freddie came harder than ever before, the rush of adrenaline in her system exploded inside her, and she was near screaming as her orgasm hit her. 

Rami kept fucking her even after she was done, and Freddie had to push her away. 

She rolled them over until she was on top, her own fingers slipping inside Rami to take revenge. 

After rounds and rounds of angry make up sex, they finally made their peace with each other, falling asleep in each other’s arms, sore and sated.


	11. Bath Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie & Rami relaxing in the bathtub, cheekily Freddie slips a hand between Rami's legs.

Rami couldn’t help the relieved groan from leaving her lips as her body was enveloped in the warm, bubbly water.

Freddie chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close against her chest.

This was Heaven, Rami was sure of it.

A nice, relaxing bath, and Freddie’s arms around her…

She yelped as Freddie’s hand found its way between her thighs, teasing along her legs.

“Wanna make this an even better experience?” Freddie purred, brushing her thumb across Rami’s clit.

“Fuck…” Rami moaned, a little embarrassed at how quick her body reacted to the teasing touches.

Freddie kissed all over the back of her neck and shoulders, raising goosebumps all over her skin despite the warm temperature.

Rami whined as Freddie pushed her fingers inside, splashing some water out in the process.

“Let me take care of you, darling.”

Freddie’s voice was a low husk at this point, and Rami could only nod and shiver in response as she slowly started pumping her fingers in and out of her.

She reached behind herself to grab Freddie’s jaw, pulling her into a heated kiss, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth as she floated in the sensation.

Freddie’s pace didn’t pick up, she wasn’t rushing despite Rami’s impatience: she wanted to draw this out.

Rami soon accepted this, relaxing back against her with a happy sigh, letting Freddie take care of her like she promised.


	12. Interesting Footage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, sex video

killerqueen-slash asked: With Queen in Australia for a concert to help the bushfires, they get messages from their lovers back home. Checking they get the surprise of a life time to see the girls had recorded themselves having a foursome.

Getting lovey-dovey messages was one thing: Freddie, Brianna, Joan and Regina were all used to that. All of their girlfriends had sent their lovers cute, supporting messages, so it wasn’t a surprise that there phones blew up on that night at the hotel.

Though the fact that the messages came exactly at the same time, was weird…

Almost as if the girls had planned something big.

Freddie frowned as she opened Rami’s message. It was a video, and when she opened it, she let out a gasp.

Brianna choked on her spit as she started the video Gwen sent her, coughing violently.

Joan sat up so quickly on the bed she nearly fell off when Jo’s message came in.

And there was Regina, swearing loudly at the video that Bella sent her.

The vide was of the four girls, together. 

Gwen was fucking into Rami from behind, one hand gripping her breasts, the other pushing her fingers into Rami’s mouth who was eagerly sucking on them, letting out the most obscene little moans. Freddie nearly drooled at the sight, and Brianna whined, squirming on her bed.

Bella pushed one of Gwen’s hands away to grab Rami’s breast herself, leaning in to suck a nipple into her mouth, sending a positively sultry glance towards the camera that had Regina whimper, feeling herself getting soaked at the sight.

Joan was behind Bella, pumping her fingers in and out of her while making out with Gwen, grabbing the brunette’s jaw possessively and humming against her lips. Joan wished she could touch herself, but it would have been quite weird with her best friends around.

Though the fact that their girlfriends recorded a video of them having a foursome and sending it to all of them was strange in itself, so it probably wouldn’t even be that big of a deal.

‘‘You wish it was you, being with me.” Bella purred, taking her mouth off Rami’s breast. Regina knew this was directed at her, and she moaned, her hand itching to touch herself.

‘‘We miss our lovers so much, we just couldn’t wait.” Rami moaned once Gwen removed her fingers from her mouth, sending Freddie a lewd look.

‘‘We couldn’t take it anymore.” Gwen moaned, and Brianna shivered at her voice.

‘‘I want you here with me, Bri, touching me…”

‘‘I could touch her, I have two hands.” Jo purred.

‘‘What do you say, Joan? Should I touch her?”

‘‘Yes.” Joan moaned, even though she knew the video wasn’t in real time and Jo couldn’t hear her.

Yet, Jo complied, slipping her free hand between Gwen’s legs, making her let out a beautiful moan.

The girls continued to watch, transfixed, as their lovers fucked each other, moaning and whimpering right in front of their hungry eyes.

That was definitely a sight to behold.

The atmosphere in the room was a little weird and heavy once the video was over, and now they couldn’t wait to get home to each their naughty girlfriends.


	13. Interesting Footage Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, sex video

Anonymous asked: The King women returning to the UK from Australia and getting their “revenge” on their girlfriends

After the show the girls had put on for them, there was no suprise they decided to pay it back somewhat. 

They have been friends for years, and it’s not like drunken make-out sessions hadn’t happened before. 

Honestly, having sex with each other was only a tiny step after that. 

They sat up their camera and got together in Regina’s flat where they recorded a little show for their girlfriends. 

Rami was practicing a role when the message came in, and she forgot her words right away. 

Gwen clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to pretend she wasn’t basically watching porn in the grocery store. 

Bella and Jo were having a coffee, and they both spluttered at the video they have all been sent at the same time. 

It was sweet revenge, clearly. 

Freddie was moaning, head tossed back as Joan played with her tits, sucking and kissing all over them, marking them up with dark hickies. 

Freddie sent the camera a dark look, and Rami moaned, her mouth watering. God, she wanted to join, wanted to suck on Freddie’s breasts herself. 

Jo groaned as Joan licked Freddie’s nipple, sending her a wink. 

“Once you get home, I’ll suck your tits just like that.”

Bella squirmed in her seat as she saw Regina nuzzling Joan’s neck, wriggling her butt invitingly for Brianna behind her. 

“You weren’t the only ones who couldn’t wait.” Regina moaned as Brianna entered her with two fingers. 

“Mhm. We wanted to return the favor, so to speak.” Brianna grinned, pumping into Regina faster, and Gwen blushed from head to toe. Thank god she had her earplugs in. 

Rami dropped the paper aside to focus on Freddie’s tits, and it was as if her girlfriend felt it, because she gave a raspy laugh. 

“I know you want them inside your mouth, darling.”

Jo’s eyes were fixated on Joan’s tongue poking out fron between her lips; god, what she would give to feel it inside her. 

Bella was seriously scared she will come at the sight of Regina falling apart so beautifully, whining and keening high in her throat. 

Gwen listened to the sound of Brianna’s fingers disappearing inside Regina, wet and obscene, and she felt her panties getting soaked. 

Well, now they knew how their girlfriends felt after that video.


	14. Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: In the middle of being hot & heavy, Rami feels the baby kick and stops Freddie so she can feel the baby kicking as well.

Freddie was already naked, kissing Rami’s neck and purring needily, and Rami giggled softly, carding her fingers through her hair. 

“I thought I was gonna be the horny one, what with being pregnant, and yet…" 

Freddie laughed, her hands going to Rami’s shirt to pull it over her head. 

"Can you blame me, darling?" 

Rami shook her head, pulling Freddie into another deep kiss, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. 

Freddie almost managed to remove her shirt, and that was when Rami felt it. 

She gasped, her eyes widening, and she grabbed Freddie’s wrist. 

"What’s wrong?” Freddie asked, concern lingering in both her voice and eyes. Surely Rami shouldn’t be having contractions or anything, she still had four months left… 

Instead of answering, Rami placed Freddie’s hand on her belly. 

Now Freddie felt it too. 

Her face nearly ached with her wide grin as she felt the little nudge under her palm, then another one. The baby was getting a little reckless. 

“Oh my god.” Freddie giggled, leaning in to plaster her cheek against Rami’s bump. 

“Hello, little one.”

In Rami’s opinion, Freddie was absolutely adorable cooing to her swollen belly, even though she was buck naked and flushed. 

Rami stroked Freddie’s hair, beaming as Freddie kept kissing her belly, causing their baby to kick harder, excited to meet her mummys. 

They ended up not having sex at all, but this experience was definitely worth it.


	15. Work of Art

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie watching Rami sleep, then slowly she touches her gently admiring her.

Rami was truly the most adorable thing when she was sleeping.

She kept making those cute little noises, and always slept on her stomach, hugging her pillow close.

No wonder Freddie melted everytime she saw her like that.

She brushed Rami’s hair aside to plant a soft kiss onto the back of her neck. Rami stirred in her sleep, but didn’t wake up just yet.

Freddie continued kissing the sensitive skin on her neck, while trailing a finger over the elegant line of Rami’s spine, feeling every little bump under her fingers.

She moved lower to kiss all over her back, mapping out every single mole with her lips and hands.

Rami hummed softly, and shifted a little, as if to urging Freddie on to keep touching her.

Freddie smiled, stroking Rami’s small hips lovingly before sliding her palms up her sides, chuckling at the sight of goosebumps rising.

Now she kissed her way upwards again, over Rami’s shoulderblades, mapping out the surpisingly firm muscles in her arms.

She kissed the top of her hair, stroking the silky locks of black hair, and Rami all but purred in her sleep.

Then, Freddie kissed her cheek lovingly, then the tip of her nose, and eventually, her slack lips.

Rami just kept sleeping all throughout.

Freddie smiled, pressing one last kiss onto her cheek then she settled down herself.


	16. Clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: very light angst

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie & Rami having an argument until Freddie says something that Rami takes to heart, by insulting her appearance that's she's been insecure about.

Freddie absolutely hated it when Rami tried to tell her what to wear. 

She was Freddie Mercury, for fuck’s sake, she knew exactly what looked good on her! 

But Rami had different ideas: she wasn’t happy with the miniskirt Freddie chose. 

“That’s not even a skirt, that’s a thong.” Rami huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“There’s no way I’m letting you out like that.”

Freddie snarled, turning her back on Rami to check herself in the mirror instead. At least the mirror didn’t try to control her. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. You’re not my mother.”

Rami rolled her eyes. “It’s not about that. I just want you to be safe.”

Freddie whipped around with a frown, causing Rami to take a cautious step back. 

“So, you’re one of those victim-blaming assholes?” Freddie snarled, and Rami gasped. 

“What? No! I’m just saying that you…" 

"That I’m what?” Freddie growled, straightening her back angrily. 

“Dressing like a slut?" 

"I wasn’t gonna say that.” Rami said, but Freddie was too angry at this point, and when she was angry, she always aimed to hurt. 

“You wouldn’t know all about that.” she mocked, causing Rami to go a little pale. 

“You’re the one dressing like a clown in your mismatched rags. I cannot believe I’m dating someone with no taste.”

Rami hummed, looking at the floor. Sure, this wasn’t exactly the worst of offences, but people always teased her about the way she dressed, and now Freddie was playing into that too. 

“Thanks.” Rami huffed, turning around and leaving the room for some fresh air, and Freddie immediately regretted what she said. 

Rami needed a few minutes to cool off before Freddie went after her to apologize. 

It required a promise that she wasn’t serious and will never insult Rami again, and also some ice-cream for Rami to forgive her, but at least she did. 

Oh, and she couldn’t wear the skirt. 

But if that meant Rami wasn’t mad at her anymore, then Freddie was okay with that.


	17. Proposal

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie plans on proposing to Rami at Kyoto Park, Holland Park. She invites Rami's family, Bella, Brianna, Jo, and Regina in secret to watch the engagement.

“This is so beautiful.”

Freddie hummed, trying not to pass out from the nerves as they walked hand in hand, admiring the sight that spread before them.

Rami had been chewing on her ears that she wanted to see Kyoto Garden for so long, and Freddie felt it was fitting to ask the big question here.

It truly looked like Heaven, with endless flowerbeds and harsh green grass, but Freddie was too excited to truly appreciate it.

She knew they had a little audience, all waiting for her to finally do it. She invited Rami’s mum and siblings, Bella, Gwen, Jo, Regina, Brianna and Joan to watch it go down.

Rami was in the middle of admiring a gorgeous fountain, when Freddie decided it was time.

She grabbed Rami’s hand, squeezing it and letting out a sharp breath.

“You know, I didn’t just bring you here to watch the flowers. I figured it was important to make this moment memorable.”

Rami looked at her curiously, then gasped as Freddie sunk to one knee in front of her.

“Freddie…”

“You make me so happy, darling.” Freddie said, pulling out a little velvet box and opening it fo reveal a beautiful ring with a blue stone.

“And I want to make you happy too, forever, if you let me. So, Ramona Samara Malek, will you marry me?”

Rami squealed, dragging Freddie onto her feet and pulling her into a kiss, giggling against her lips.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

They heard cheering, and they could see their family and friends whooping and jumping up and down, utterly happy for them.

Freddie pulled the ring onto Rami’s finger before kissing her again.

This went just perfectly.


	18. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Could we the other two doms (Deazello and Frami) punishing Jo and Rami?

Rami’s jaw and wrist was aching, but Freddie definitely wasn’t going to have mercy on her.

“What is it?” Freddie teased, tugging on Rami’s hair.

“You can only fuck your friends? Harder!”

Rami whined, speeding up her movements, fucking into Freddie as fast as she could while sucking on her clit, but her dom just wasn’t satisfied.

Jo sobbed helplessly on the other bed as Joan fingered her, hard and fast, the obscene squelching sounds filling the room.

“You will come as many times I want.” Joan drawled, adding a third finger.

“I’m going to wreck you.”

Jo bit down on her pillow, muffling her screams as Joan kept directly fucking into her G-spot, making her already oversensitive body tingle all over.

Rami whined into Freddie as her dom yanked on her hair harshly.

“Come on, show me what you did with your friends!”

Rami’s arm felt like it was on fire as she pumped Freddie faster, desperately trying to be a good girl for her.

Her jaw cramped with how hard she was licking and sucking at her, and Freddie kept rolling her hips against her face, moaning happily, chasing her own pleasure.

Joan fucked Jo even harder, and the poor girl was screaming now, helplessly trashing on the bed.

Her body felt like it was going to fall apart, so highly-strung and achy as Joan jabbed into her sweet spot, torturing her expertly.

This would definitely be a long night for both Jo and Rami.


	19. Keep It In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Freddie being punished to hold a dildo up her vagina for the whole night.

“You can do it. I know you can.”

Freddie could barely hear it. She could only concentrate on how her muscles trembled, how her whole body ached.

Rami tutted softly, stroking a hand over her hip, and Freddie’s body twitched.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Rami asked, and Freddie whined, clenching around the toy helplessly.

Rami really knew how to punish her: she chose their biggest, thickest dildo that stretched Freddie out beyond belief, making it harder for her to keep it inside.

“Be a good girl for me, okay? Just a little bit longer.” Rami promised, brushing Freddie’s sweaty hair out of her face.

Freddie gave a shuddering breath, her muscles trembling with the need to finally let go, but she couldn’t, not just yet.

Rami teased a finger over her clit, and Freddie gritted her teeth as she got wetter, making the dildo inside her slippery.

“You’re doing great.” Rami said, feeling how Freddie’s lips clenched and trembled around the thick toy.

She clutched onto Rami’s shoulder, trying to take some strain off her body, and Rami let her, kissing her forehead.

“Just a little bit more. I know how full you are, but soon, don’t worry.”

Freddie gave a little sob, her thighs shaking, and her vaginal muscles screaming.

She didn’t know how soon was soon, but she really, really needed some release now…


	20. Talk To The Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie has developed a bit of a habit of talking to Rami’s 28-weeks-pregnant belly, she would talk to the baby informing them what they are doing today or if she has trouble sleeping she would sing to the baby.

It was kind of hilarious, really, the way Freddie constantly kept talking to Rami’s bump.

She would always wake up in the morning to Freddie caressing her bump, gently whispering against her skin.

“Good Morning, Little One.” Freddie greeted their baby softly.

“Did you sleep well? I did. Though I had a weird dream, wanna hear it?”

Rami chuckled softly, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair as she mumbled to her belly.

It wasn’t only in the morning.

It was literally all the time.

Sometimes she would randomly crouch down, smushing her cheek against Rami’s belly to talk to the baby again.

“Did you see that beautiful cat? I’m gonna get you a cat, just you wait.”

“Freddie, they can’t see or hear anything.” Rami laughed, bur Freddie tutted, kissing her stomach.

“Oh, they can, trust me.”

The best thing was when Rami couldn’t sleep at night because the baby was kicking; then Freddie would spring into action.

She would sing to their baby until they settled down again, and Rami fell back asleep, sated and comfortable.

It may have been funny, but it was definitely cute too.


	21. Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami & Deazzello - engaging in a foursome.

It went surprisingly easy: they thought trying to work around four people would be a little more awkward, but it went just fine.

They started out with the original couples making out and pleasuring each other to “warm up.”

Joan had Jo on her lap, gently fingering her as they watched Freddie eating Rami out.

She was a gorgeous sight down on her knees between Rami’s legs, Rami’s fingers tangled in Freddie’s hair, moaning and rolling her hips against her face.

Jo whimpered at the sight, bouncing on Joan’s fingers harder, her arousal rising high.

Just when the girls were about to come, they switched.

Joan tackled Freddie down on the bed and pushed her fingers inside her, giving her pussy a taste of Jo’s wetness, making her moan.

Jo went to eat Rami out, licking her clit hungrily, and Rami whined, her body already so oversensitive and Jo just made it even better.

Freddie winked at Rami over Joan’s shoulder, and Joan and Jo also shared sultry looks; this turned out sexier than they expected.

Moans and pants filled the room around them as they pleasured each other, exploring all the ways they could make each other see stars.


	22. Crush

phoenixqueen07 asked: Harlor/Deazello/Frami/Maylee - Jo, Bella, Gwen, and Rami are farmhands who have crushes on Queen while they are recording on Ridge Farm

The chicken gave an offended noise as Rami accidentally stepped on its leg, too occupied by ogling Freddie.

“Good morning.” Freddie said softly, leaning over the railing. “Oh, she looks pissed.”

Rami laughed nervously, feeling her cheeks heat. Freddie was bloody beautiful, it made her heart ache: her hair fell in its natural waves over her shoulder, and Rami would sell her soul to the devil to touch it.

“Erm… Yeah.” that was all she could say, but Freddie just giggled, a beautiful pink blush suffusing her cheeks.

She pranced back towards the house, and Rami gave a dreamy sigh.

She felt a little better about her misery, knowing she wasn’t the only pining idiot on this farm.

Jo was currently in the process of very badly flirting with Joan, much to the latter’s amusement.

“So, uhm… You’re like… You’re like a good bass player. But a really good one. I mean… I would… I would watch the shows just for you.”

Joan laughed, shaking her head with a fond little look in her eyes.

“Thank you, Jo.”

“For real.” Jo pressed, wiping her hands on her overalls nervously.

“You’re cool.”

Joan just laughed, giving her a grin that absolutely melted Jo’s heart, then she went back to join the rest of the band.

Bella wasn’t in a much better state: Regina came out to have a smoke, wearing the tiniest pair of shorts Bella has ever seen.

And this is how Bella ended up face down in the mud, ogling Regina so much she fell over.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked, hovering over her worriedly.

“Yeah…” Bella groaned, blushing as Regina crouched down to help her, the hem of the shorts slipping further up.

“I’m doing just fine…”

And then there was Gwen, who literally almost died because Brianna touched her hand.

She went inside the farmhouse to make herself breakfast, and she was already flaming when the guitarist walked in with a smile.

But then Brianna gently touched her hand to ask her something, and poor thing choked on her sausage.

She was just even more embarrassed as Brianna kept tapping her back, trying to save her from dying in the kitchen.

They were all ridiculous, that was for sure.


	23. Piano Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie teaching Rami how to play the piano, but then turns into some sexy time on the piano.

Freddie pushed Rami’s head away as she kept nuzzling her neck, clearly unable to focus.

“Rami,” Freddie warned softly,

“You asked me for a piano lesson. Why don’t you focus?”

Rami hummed, pressing down a chord testingly.

“See? I’m focusing.” Rami giggled, and Freddie rolled her eyes.

“For real… Okay, so we’re pressing down on the F minor now.”

She showed Rami the way, making the note ring out in the room.

“Pretty.” Rami said, trying for the same, but she missed it, and a false note sprung out, making Freddie laugh.

“This happens.”

“You’re so much better.” Rami said, her eyes suddenly turning dark.

“Maybe you deserve a reward for being so damn talented.”

Freddie was about to ask what she meant, but then Rami simply grabbed her and lifted her onto the piano lid.

“Oh.” Freddie giggled, grinning as Rami unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear.

Rami winked before sinking to her knees, wrapping her lips around Freddie’s clit, sucking on it with a low hum.

Freddie moaned, tossing her head back as she slumped back, accidentally pressing down a few chords.

Rami gave a soft chuckle before pushing her tongue inside Freddie, gently fucking her with her tongue.

“What a nice reward…” Freddie moaned, lifting her hips to roll them against Rami’s face, managing to press down more chords in the process.

She couldn’t really care about the false notes now as Rami kept pleasuring her with her tongue, her hands sneaking under Freddie’s shirt to pinch her nipples.

Maybe Rami wasn’t the best piano player, but she had a damn talented tongue.


	24. Meeting The Family

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie meeting Rami’s mom and siblings.

Freddie looked even smaller than usual, and Rami chuckled softly, kissing her cheek.

“Come on, it’s gonna be alright. They will all love you.”

Freddie swallowed thickly. She had half the mind to just run away, but Rami already pulled her inside.

Freddie blushed when Nelly gave her a warm smile, reaching out and pulling her into a hug.

“It’s so good to finally meet you.” She said, looking over Freddie with an appreciative hum.

“God, you are gorgeous! Ramona, you little tiger!”

Rami blushed, sticking her tongue out at Nelly playfully, while Freddie laughed, already feeling more at ease.

Rami’s twin sister, Samara seemed to be quite fond of Freddie too- and Freddie couldn’t stop staring at how similar she looked to Rami.

Her other sister, Jasmine looked a little suspicious at first, but she only had to take one look at how adorably Freddie was clinging to Rami, and she immediately melted.

“Sorry. She just has a shit record with relationships.” she explained, and Freddie nodded, smiling at Rami.

“I’m trying my best.”

Rami blushed, kissing her on the lips, and her family cooed.

“Come on, let’s have lunch.” Nelly said, gently patting Freddie on the shoulder.

Rami gave her a grin, as if to say “i told you so”, and Freddie couldn’t help a little giggle.

She made really great friends with Rami’s whole family, and she couldn’t believe her luck.


	25. Pharaoh!AU

killerqueen-slash asked: Pharaoh!AU - Pharaoh Freddie gets a gift from an aristocratic man, which is a beautiful Slave named Rami.

The girl looked absolutely terrified, staring down at the golden chains that had her hands tied together.

Freddie’s heart ached for her: she never understood the point of slaves, of putting someone in shackles and treating them lesser just because they weren’t royalty.

But she needed to keep appearances, so she gave the man a grateful smile before she dismissed him.

Once they were alone, Freddie walked up to the girl, gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“What is your name?” She asked, and the girl looked up, blushing as their eyes met.

“Ramona.” she replied, biting her lip. She was around Freddie’s age, and she was breathtakingly beautiful.

“I’m Fareeda.” Freddie said, giving her a kind smile. “But you can call me Freddie.”

The girl seemed surprised that a powerful pharaoh was so friendly, and she gave a weak smile.

“Actually, I prefer being called Rami.” She said shyly, and Freddie smiled.

“Then this is what I’m going to call you.”

She untied her hands, to Rami’s biggest surprise.

“You can stay here, if you have nowhere else to go.” Freddie said, gently caressing Rami’s cheek, making her blush.

“But I won’t treat you… Like that.”

Rami’s eyes lit up, and a beautiful smile spread on her full lips.

“You promise?” she asked, and Freddie nodded, taking her hands into her hers.

“I’d prefer getting to know you as a friend.”

Rami grinned, and Freddie was sure she got herself into quite the mess with this beautiful girl.

And yet, she didn’t mind at all.


	26. Romeo And Juliet

Anonymous asked: Frami in a Romeo and Juliet situation?

Freddie frowned as she opened the door to her balcony, letting the evening breeze inside.

She was sure she heard some whistling, and she was right: her heart started pounding as she spotted Rami standing under her balcony, grinning up at her.

“What are you doing here?” Freddie laughed, leaning over the railing.

Rami’s eyes sparkled even in the darkness, and she raised her lute up high for Freddie to see.

“I came to serenade my love for you, my sweet.”

Freddie blushed, glancing towards the house. It seemed like no one else has woken up.

“My parents are gonna kill you if they find you here.” Freddie said, though she couldn’t resist making herself comfortable and smiling down at her lover.

“For you, it would be worth dying for.” Rami breathed, and Freddie couldn’t help but coo.

Rami started strumming away on her lute, and Freddie sighed dreamily, listening to the gorgeous music.

Rami’s singing wasn’t the best, but she sang from her heart, and Freddie loved her way too much to judge.

She giggled when Rami was finished, and Rami stared back up at her with heart eyes.

“This was gorgeous, my love.” Freddie said softly, and Rami blushed.

“I should go now. Sleep well, my beautiful Freddie.”

“You too.” Freddie said, blowing a kiss to Rami which she happily caught before getting back up on her horse and riding away.


	27. 26 Inches

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie gushing over Rami’s 26-inch waist.

Rami rolled her eyes as Freddie’s hands went back to her waist again, squeezing lightly.

“Amazing.” Freddie mused, rubbing the soft skin with her thumbs.

“I never would have thought I would meet someone who has a smaller waist than I do.”

Rami chuckled, trying to pry Freddie’s hands off, but she didn’t even budge.

“Well, I’m glad you met your match.” Rami said,

“but can we have sex now?”

Freddie scoffed, digging her fingers deeper into the skin. She was clearly not letting Rami go just yet.

“Sex? This is better than sex.”

With that, she rolled them over until Rami was beneath her- and for a second, Rami thought she would get lucky.

But then, Freddie started kissing all over her waist.

“It’s so tiny.” Freddie cooed, gently nipping at the skin with her teeth.

“I just wanna hold it forever.”

Rami sighed, tossing her head back against the pillow with an eyeroll. She really thought they were supposed to have sex here, not cooing over small waists.

But at least those kisses and Freddie’s gentle hands on her body felt kind of good.


	28. Soulmate AU

Anonymous asked: Could you do a soulmate au with Frami or Frian? The first words your soulmate tells you appears on your wrist? Yeah, it's really stupid

When Rami went to the diner, she didn’t expect her life was totally going to change from then on.

She had an awfully long day, and all she wanted was to grab something, preferably something greasy and disgusting, and wash it down with a beer.

In retrospect, it was probably the exhaustion, that made her so careless.

Just after she ordered her food at the counter, she turned around without looking, and knocked into someone.

Well, she didn’t just knock into the poor girl: she sent her landing on her ass, the content of her plate dropped into her lap.

“Shit, I’m an absolute idiot.” Rami groaned, feeling horribly embarrassed as she looked down at the girl.

“My fish sticks…” The girls sighed, looking at the scattered food, and Rami just felt even worse.

She reached out her hand to help her up- and her heart stopped.

There, on her wrist, standing out like a tattoo, was “my fish sticks.”

The girl gasped, and Rami blushed as she saw “shit, I’m an absolute idiot” written on the girl’s hand.

She pulled her onto her feet, scratching at the back of her neck awkwardly. The girl was gorgeous, like breath-takingly gorgeous, and apparently, she was Rami’s soulmate. And she knocked her fish sticks out of her hands.

Oh God.

“Uhm… Well, hello, there.” The girl said softly, blushing. Rami couldn’t help but notice how insanely adorable her smile was.

“I’m Freddie.” She said, and Rami felt her heart beating faster. She didn’t know if meeting soulmates in general way always like this, or it was just Freddie, but she felt like she was floating on a cloud.

“Rami.” She replied, and Freddie smiled even brighter.

“Uhm… Can I get you another plate?” Rami stammered, and Freddie laughed, nodding.

So, it was a little bit of a messy meeting- but it was definitely a life-changing one.


	29. A Surprise Waiting At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, implied smut

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan & Freddie come home from lunch, they find their pregnant lovers (Jo & Rami) waiting for them in the bedroom, naked and on the bed.

It was a surprise, indeed.

Since they were going back to Freddie’s, they knew that Rami would be there, but they didn’t realize Jo would come over too in the meantime.

And they definitely didn’t expect their girlfriends to be… Naked.

Freddie gasped when she spotted Rami on the bed, a cheeky smirk tugging at her lips, beckoning her closer with her finger.

Jo was reclining back against the pillows, grinning and winking at a gaping Joan.

“Wow.” Joan chuckled. “What do we have here?”

Jo shrugged, smiling. She looked absolutely gorgeous, totally bare, her cheeks pink. She was further along than Rami, and according to Joan, she was the most gorgeous woman that has ever walked this Earth.

Freddie also had a hard time thinking straight while Rami was smiling so beautifully, one hand cradling her small bump.

“I think it’s time you and Jo went to the guest bedroom.” Freddie grinned, raking her eyes over Rami.

Joan nodded, gently pulling Jo onto her feet, supporting her back with a hand.

“Well, yes.” Joan laughed, kissing Jo on the cheek.

“See you later, guys!”

“See you.” Rami grinned, giggling when Freddie basically ripped her own clothes off.


	30. Anniversary

Anonymous asked: Freddie loves Rami and is so excited to have their first anniversary. She goes all out for their anniversary and Rami is falling more in love with her. The day ends with them in their bedroom drinking wine and fooling around with each other.

Rami cooed when her eyes fell on the beautifully set table, the elegant silverware glistening in the candlelight.

“Someone’s prepared.” Rami grinned, and Freddie nodded, smiling proudly as she gestured at the table.

“I figured we should celebrate our anniversary properly.” Freddie said, pulling Rami’s chair out for her with an almost shy smile.

“Do you like it?”

Rami nodded, pulling Freddie into a kiss, her fingers tangled in her silky hair, and Freddie gave a soft hum against her lips.

“It’s gorgeous.” Rami promised, making Freddie squeal happily.

She really went all out: she ordered take-out, the kind Rami really loved, and put on some soothing music that immediately chased the stress of the day away.

Rami didn’t realize it was possible to fall even deeper in love with Freddie, but she managed as she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes over the table, shining brighter than the candles around them.

When they were finished with dinner, they retreated to their bedroom with a bottle of wine, giggling like a pair of tipsy teenagers.

“I love you.” Freddie breathed against Rami’s lips, a little moan escaping her throat as Rami slipped a cheeky hand under her skirt.

“I love you too.” Rami answered, putting the glasses aside to climb on top of her, capturing her lips in another deep kiss that tasted of wine and happiness.


	31. Home, Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie and Rami christening Garden Lodge after they got back from their honeymoon.

One would think that after spending a week doing nothing but fucking essentially, they would have gotten tired.

Not at all.

The second the front door closed after them, Freddie backed Rami against the wall and kissed her hungrily, making her wife pant into her mouth.

“I missed being home.” Freddie breathed, making Rami chuckle softly.

“Wasn’t a honeymoon in Malibu enough?” Rami teased, but Freddie didn’t reply, just sunk to her knees with a wink.

She dragged Rami’s pants down and leaned in, licking into her wife with such eagerness, it made Rami’s knees buckle.

She grabbed onto Freddie’s hair and threw her head back with a moan, rolling her hips against Freddie’s face to chase her pleasure.

Rami had to push Freddie’s head away because she still kept licking into her after she came, seemingly insatiable.

She pulled her onto her feet and dragged her inside their bedroom, quite unceremoniously throwing Freddie down on the bed and all but ripping her clothes off.

“You know what? I missed being home too.” Rami drawled, thrusting her fingers inside Freddie’s wetness, making her let out a whine.

To be honest, having sex at home after being away hit differently: there was a certain sense of familiarity in it, that made the experience all the more sweeter.

They ended up having sex in pretty much every room of the house, thoroughly christening Garden Lodge.

After that, they cuddled together in their bed, comfortably tired and sated.


	32. Botched Up Proposal

Anonymous asked: Freddie tries to be all romantic to Rami in preparation for proposing to her and it all goes wrong in so many ways. She even gave her girlfriend a allergic reaction by accident and now Fred doesn't even think Rami will say yes now. But she pops the question in the hospital.

Everything that could go wrong during a proposal, went wrong here.

Freddie kind of wished the ground would open under her and swallow her whole. This was supposed to be a romantic night, something straight out of a movie, and it ended up being absolutely horrible.

She nearly killed her girlfriend - surely she wouldn’t want to marry her now.

Rami chuckled softly at the guilty look on her face as she kneeled by her bed, head hung low and her eyes downcast.

“Hey, I’m okay.” Rami said softly, hooking a finger under Freddie’s chin to tilt her face up.

“It was just a little allergic reaction. It’s all okay.”

Freddie sighed, biting her lip. She simply couldn’t handle the idea of Rami saying no after that, but she couldn’t see it going any other way…

As if she was reading her mind, Rami spoke again.

“What did you wanna ask me at that dinner?”

Freddie blushed deeply. The ring was still in her pocket. Should she…? But what if Rami will really say no after this mess she caused…?

Before she could change her mind, she reached into her pocket and got the ring out, making Rami gasp.

“This.” Freddie said, biting her lip shyly. “I wanted to ask you if you would want to marry me… I-I still want to ask you, but I understand if you don’t want to, well… Will you marry me?”

Rami laughed, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss, making Freddie sigh happily.

“Of course I’ll marry you.” Rami said, smiling. “Let’s forget about this disaster, okay? We should be focusing on what’s ahead of us.”

Freddie laughed, feeling her heart swell with happiness as she watched Rami slip the ring onto her finger, looking very satisfied.

Maybe the night started out all wrong, but it ended up being absolutely perfect.


	33. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie tickling Rami until Freddie cheekily puts a vibrator against Rami’s clit.

“Stop it! Hey!”

Freddie giggled mischievously, going back in to attack that extremely ticklish spot by Rami’s ribs, making her shriek again.

“You’re being mean!” Rami screamed, helplessly trying to push her girlfriend off of her.

“Freddie!”

“Sorry, dear. Maybe I just like to make you scream.” Freddie grinned darkly, her hands going lower to tickle Rami’s inner thighs, making her gasp and kick out.

“I hate you.” Rami wheezed, throwing an arm over her eyes as she wiped off her tears that spilled out from laughing so hard.

She expected Freddie to tickle her again, but instead, there was a pleasant buzzing sensation right against her clit, that made her moan.

She opened her eyes and saw Freddie between her legs, circling her clit with her vibrator, smirking.

“Are you ticklish here too?” Freddie teased, pressing the toy just a tad bit harder against the sensitive nub, and Rami swore, tossing her head back against the pillow.

“Fuck…” she groaned, and Freddie snickered, laying down next to her comfortably as she kept playing with her clit.

“Do you still hate me?” Freddie husked, turning the vibrations up just a notch, causing Rami to buck her hips forward with a whine.

“Not really.” Rami moaned, grabbing onto Freddie’s hair and pulling her into a hungry, messy kiss, needily grinding her hips against the toy.

Her moan was muffled against Freddie’s mouth as she came, trembling through the aftershocks. Freddie turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside, before playfully tickling Rami again.

“Now I hate you again.” Rami huffed, and Freddie just grinned in response.


	34. Awkward Situation

Anonymous asked: Rami loses the key to the handcuffs and she has to get one of her friends to uncuff Freddie?

“Stop laughing, you asshole.”

Gwen bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she leaned over Freddie on the bed, who was crimson red and looking like she regretted all her life choices.

“This is possibly the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.” Gwen admitted, getting the wrench from her box.

“You’re telling me.” Freddie sighed, tugging on the handcuffs with a frown.

“If a certain someone hadn’t lost the key, you wouldn’t have to do this now.” She said, sending a death glare towards her girlfriend, who held her hands up in defence.

“Hey, I apologized, so many times!” Rami replied, but Freddie just rolled her eyes.

Okay, well, it made sense that she was a little angry: her arms must have hurt from being in this position for so long, and there was only a thin blanket covering her to keep her modest.

She had all the right in the world to whine.

Gwen managed to free Freddie quickly, and she let out a relieved sigh, rubbing her sore wrists.

“We owe you big time, I know.” Rami chuckled as she lead Gwen outside.

When she returned, Freddie was sitting on the bed with a furious look.

Well, there was a big chance Rami will have to sleep on the couch tonight.


	35. Caring Girlfriend

Anonymous asked: Freddie gets sick and Rami takes care of her.

Even sneezing hurt these days, and so Freddie was in an absolutely rotten mood. She had the worst case of the flu, spending her days in bed in constant agony.

Luckily, her girlfriend knew just how to take care of her.

“Eat.” Rami said, softly but firmly, pushing a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup towards Freddie.

Freddie let out a whine, pulling the blanket over her head and curling up as small as possible, making Rami chuckle.

“You won’t get away with not eating, Freddie. It’s gonna make you feel better.”

She gently pryed the blanket away until Freddie’s pale face was seen again, and she gave her a smile.

“Please? For me?”

That always worked on Freddie: she sighed and rolled her eyes, but she didn’t resist anymore when Rami raised the bowl again.

“Do you want me to feed you?” Rami asked, and Freddie blushed, averting her gaze.

“I’m capable of feeding myself.” She croaked, and Rami tutted, gently bopping her on the nose.

“Just let me take care of you, alright?”

Freddie nodded, obediently opening her mouth and letting Rami feed her small spoonfuls of soup. She has only managed to stomach about half of it, but that was already a victory.

“I’ll make you some tea.” Rami offered, placing the bowl down onto the bedside table. “And I think you’re running a fever again, so we have to do something about that, too.”

When she stood to leave for the kitchen, Freddie grabbed onto her wrist, making her come to a halt.

“Thank you.” Freddie said softly, and Rami smiled, raising Freddie’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

“Of course. I’ll be back in a sec.”

Freddie finally managed a smile, and Rami blew her a kiss before she trodded out to prepare her tea and get her some medicine.


	36. Nightmarish Dinner

Anonymous asked: Rami chokes while at a family get together with Freddie for the first time and poor Fred is just beating her back while Rami's mum is calling 999?

Their peaceful family dinner soon turned into an absolute nightmare, all because of a piece bread.

At first, they all just laughed- but then they saw how Rami’s face contorted in pain, and how she kept gasping for air.

It was more serious than it looked like.

“God, call 999!” Freddie screamed, patting Rami on the back as hard as she could.

Rami’s mum immediately ran off, quite panicked herself, and Freddie didn’t blame her: Rami was literally choking.

“Don’t die on me!” Freddie wailed, hitting Rami on the back over and over again.

“Come on, breathe!”

When Rami finally managed to draw in an actual breath, Freddie burst into tears, this time from relief.

“I’m okay now.” Rami croaked, gently patting Freddie’s hands. “Hey, don’t cry.”

“You scared me.” Freddie whimpered, and Rami cooed, pulling her into a hug.

After that incident, everyone constantly pestered Rami to eat slower, to the point it became annoying.

But if it calmed her mother and her girlfriend, she was willing to follow the instructions.


	37. The Child Pressure

Anonymous asked: Rami's mother keeps pressuring her to have children. Then Rami brings Freddie home.

Nelly was a little surprised, clearly; Rami hadn’t come out to her yet. But now, she was holding the hand of another girl, so there was no debating what was happening.

“Oh.” She said, but there was a smile lingering on her lips as she watched Freddie practically hiding behind Rami.

“So, I guess I really won’t be having grandkids.” Nelly said, surprisingly cheerful despite the fact that she kept nagging Rami for this exact reason before.

“I hope it’s okay.” Rami said, wrapping an arm around Freddie and pulling her close against her side.

“Well…” Nelly hummed, her eyes glinting mischievously, “now that you mention it…”

Freddie and Rami shared a panicked look. Uh-oh. That was not what why they came here for…

“You have two ovens to put buns in!” Nelly said, grinning, and Rami groaned.

“Mom…”

“What? This is exactly all the more options for me to have grandkids!”

Freddie couldn’t help but giggle: the whole point was to deter Nelly from wishing for babies, but it seemed like they only managed to fuel her fire even more.

“Can you believe this?” Rami huffed, turning to Freddie once Nelly trodded out to the kitchen.

“Nothing can stop her from wanting grandkids, apparently.” Freddie chuckled, leaning her head on Rami’s shoulder.

Rami sighed, rolling her eyes. It really seemed like Nelly was relentless.

But hey, maybe having kids wasn’t even such a bad idea…


	38. Which Color?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami - Freddie can't decide which color to put in the baby nursery for the wall & trim (Light Green & Yellow). She asks Rami, who's currently in her 2nd trimester, which color would be best.

The frown of Freddie’s face was absolutely adorable as she stood before the wall, completely dumbfounded about what she should do.

“I can’t decide.” She sighed, looking down at the bucket and brush in her hands like they personally offended her.

“So, we have light green and yellow, but which one should go on the wall and which one should go on the trim?”

Rami chuckled softly, pulling her against her side and kissing her on the cheek, trying to calm her down. She was the pregnant one, and yet, Freddie panicked so much more, even about stupid little things.

“I would trust your artistic eye.” Rami said. “You know I’m not good at this kind of stuff.”

Freddie huffed, seemingly not comforted by her words. She put her hand on Rami’s bump, tapping her fingers against it carefully.

Suddenly, her face lit up and she grinned, causing Rami to raise an eyebrow in question.

“I got it!” She said in triumph. “Green on the walls, and yellow on the trim!”

“Did the baby give you that advice?” Rami asked, laughing. Freddie shrugged and gently patted her wife’s belly, before moving on to start working on the walls.

Happy that Freddie was finally not panicking anymore, Rami sat on the couch to watch her work with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
